The present invention generally relates to automated teller machines (ATM) end user protection, and more specifically, to end user protection against ATM keypad overlay with a device for fraud.
Automated teller machine (ATM) skimming is the process of stealing debit card information (e.g., PIN numbers) utilizing electronic reading devices covertly affixed to ATMs. One example is the usage of a keypad overlay device that rests on top of the ATM keypad. This overlay device can record the input of numbers such as an ATM user's personal identification number or PIN. Once a PIN is obtained from a victim, a scammer can utilize this information to obtain unauthorized cash from the victim's account.